The Gathering
by Elysia1
Summary: COMPLETE - The first ever rally of the Dark Lord. Was originally a chapter in my fic 'Who it is to be Severus' now a one shot. Draws parrallels between Hitler and Voldemort.


Authors Notes:  
  
This was originally part of a longer Snape Fic of mine called "Who It Is To Be Severus", that fic has been removed for rework but this section is here for your amusement. It is merely the first Death Eater meeting. Severus attends with his father unaware that he is witnessing history.  
The Gathering  
  
Severus Snape had forgotten how to breathe. One would think that with fourteen years of practice he would have been an expert at this action, but suddenly the knowledge of it had been erased from his memory. He stood breathless in a cast of thousands. They were gathered in a grand ballroom, the room was barely noticeable because of the thousands of people who packed in it but it was grand nonetheless. Severus and his father were standing on the side at the front looking out at the group that had gathered. Severus recognised that they weren't just wizards present but also powerful magical creatures and the air hung so heavy of excitement and expectations. Severus still found it difficult to find his breath.  
  
One the stage stood some faces that Severus recognised, Mr Dolohov, Mr Malfoy and Lucius. Lucius had graduated Hogwarts that year. Severus looked his younger sister Rebelina but she was nowhere to be seen. This was 'The Gathering,' wizarding's most famous meeting. It was to go down in history as the meeting that began the destruction of white magic. Severus knew that Voldemort's path had not begun here but for many this was the signal of the beginning of Voldemort's reign of terror, the formation of an army of thousands of dark witches and wizards and the most terrorizing creatures ever known.  
  
The air snapped when Voldemort apparated onstage. He stood dressed in blood red robes that were lined with gold. Gryffindor colours but noone noticed that as he and the audience breathed collectively, some even fell to their knees before him weeping. Voldemort smiled at the group and raised his arms in a welcome.  
  
"Greetings my friends, my Death Eaters, my followers. Feel our pure power here today," he spoke and his words echoed as waves of power washed over the room. Severus almost leapt forward to the ground feeling an erotic surge right through his body, his father had grabbed his hand harshly, Urdric's eyes glazed at the Dark Lord.  
  
"Let me tell you the truth. Let me show you the light. Let me show you the power of a true wizard." Voldemort whispered as feelings intensified. The power surged around them in a glorious symphony of crashing lust and beautiful agony. Severus would have screamed in pain-wracked pleasure if he had been able to catch his breath. Instead he groaned along with a thousand others. He had never felt so alive - It was as if his nerves were melting together. It hit him again and again, he noticed Voldemort smiling at the pleasure-wracked group, and if this was only a taste of his power Severus couldn't imagine anything sweeter. The group dulled and quieted as they looked to the amused leaders face.  
  
With the group on baited breath Voldemort continued almost at a whisper, "I have come to the conclusion that there is indeed a conspiracy to destroy the Magical Race and to pervert the true Slytherin Doctrine. We must not let this be, we must stand united for the essence of magic and the purpose of power." His voice charging with emotion every sentence quiet yet as if he had shouted it. His voiced raised as he continued.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin himself has voiced the importance of practiced segregation throughout history for a couple of basic reasons. He knew the threat of Muggles, the impact of their weak and dirty blood. They bicker and fight wars there is no trust amongst them. Let us hear his prayer as it is recorded, 'For they have taken of their daughters for themselves and for their sons: so that the Holy seed (bloodline) have mingled themselves with the muggle of those lands. Yes, the hand of the Princes and rulers hath been chief in this trespass...'" he shook his head and continued voice booming.  
  
"In other words, the government of that day had pushed and promoted the sin of race-mixing. He knew the outcome of this but in a time he could not do anything about it. I who the blood of Salazar Slytherin runs through am here to finish his noble work. To shape a new future for wizard kind, a future for all of us, a future we need to make together, a future determined by the greatest Dark Wizard to have ever graced the planet!"  
  
With that he threw his mercy to the crowd and they cheered shaking uncontrollably. Voldemort began pacing the stage. And then stopped at the side closest to Severus and his father, he looked down at them and out to the crowd. Voldemort looked to them calming them with a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Here in England wizards are always asking me what's happened to our country we seem to have lost our way. Our once purebred families have turned into cesspools of weak, underbred magic's riddled with Muggle, whom are to be distrusted. More and more dirty blood is being accepted into our society making it more dangerous to keep the Magical World secret." He shuddered almost with tears and then his look turned to one of disgust, composing himself back in the centre of the stage he began to shout.  
  
"I SAY LET THEM KNOW!"  
  
"LET THEM FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WIZARDS!" With each cry he took up speed.  
  
"LET THEM DO OUR BIDDING!"  
  
"LET THEM BE ROBBED OF THE POWER THAT WAS NEVER RIGHTFULLY THIERS!"  
  
"LET ALL WHO STAND IN OUR WAY LEAVE BLOOD AS A TRAIL!"  
  
"As they would have and have done to us!" He rasped breathlessly exacerbating the group heads throbbing.  
  
Voldemort spat and spoke next with disgust, with bitterness, with an anger that chilled everyone who was there that day, "We will not be quiet and secret anymore! We will not stand quiet, when it is we who have the power. We will not answer to Muggle lovers and the ministry! We will unite under the dark mark! We will show them the way!"  
  
With that he cast the Dark Mark above the crowd and it hung there as they screamed and cheered with delight.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
